


Deep Right Through My Blood

by ehvul_butterfly (summerbutterfly)



Series: The Best of Advent 2010 [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Advent Challenge 2010, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/ehvul_butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels so good when he's not the one in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Right Through My Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catriana/gifts).



He fucked like he fought, cool and deliberate, each move calculated and controlled. From where he placed his hands, to where he placed his lips, to how hard he scraped his teeth down the back of Uryuu’s shoulder, everything was perfectly choreographed. Perfectly synced.

It was one of the many things that kept the Quincy coming back for more.

“Arch.” The command was a whisper, breathy words paired with a feather-light touch. 

Uryuu arched, groaning low in his throat. 

His lover’s lips kissed slowly down his spine, nibbling on the curve of his ass. Uryuu groaned again. He was already slick with sweat, already shivering with want, but Byakuya wasn’t the type to rush things. He would hold him right at the brink until he felt like letting him go over. He would kiss and caress and tease him until he felt like he would shatter. And then he’d fuck him through the floor and into oblivion and Uryuu would love every minute because it was always like this. 

Always one step away from being completely out of control. 

“You’re sensitive today.” Long fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking in time with quick flicks of tongue. “Did I make you wait too long between meetings?” 

Uryuu dug his fingers into the futon. He knew Byakuya didn’t expect an answer, but he gave him one anyway. “No,” he managed. “No, it’s not that.”

Byakuya licked him, wetting his entrance before sliding a finger inside him. “I’d apologize,” he said, “but it is just the way of things. I know you know that.” The finger wiggled, then twisted, brushing the spot that made sparks fly behind Uryuu’s eyes. “You _do_ know that, don’t you?” 

Uryuu grit his teeth, fighting to keep his body under control. “I know,” he breathed. “I...I just...” 

The finger crooked again and pressed. 

Uryuu fell to his forearms. 

“I just need this,” he gasped. “I need this so much right now. My body...needs this.” 

“Indeed.” A second finger joined the first, stroking with the same amount of pressure and deliberation. “Your body certainly is willing tonight.”

With a low moan, Uryuu nodded. 

Byakuya made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. 

The fingers stroked a few more times. Then Uryuu felt his lover shift and the fingers were replaced by something longer, thicker. Uryuu bit down on his bottom lip. 

Byakuya pushed in, filling his body.

Uryuu sank down further, forehead pressing against the sheets. This was the part he loved the most. The part where he let go of everything and just surrendered to the rush. Byakuya's thrusts were slow and deliberate, calculated and controlled, and Uryuu didn’t want anything different. He loved the precision. He loved the friction. 

He loved the way Byakuya’s breath felt on the back of his neck.

Byakuya reached up to toy with his nipples. It was his unspoken way of encouraging Uryuu to come without being touched. Not that Uryuu was ready to come yet, but he could tell by Byakuya’s kisses that _he_ might be. The Captain of Self-Control was difficult to read at the best of times, but Uryuu had been his lover long enough to recognize certain telltale behaviors.

“Not now,” he murmured. “Not yet, I don’t want to.”

“I’m not asking.”

“I know, and I don’t care.” Uryuu pushed back, squeezing tight and defiant. “I want to keep going.” 

For once Byakuya lost that cool precision, faltering and thrusting just a little too hard. “Damn you,” he cursed. 

“No, not damn me,” Uryuu said. “Fuck me.” 

Byakuya sank his teeth into the side of Uryuu’s neck. “Oh you don’t need to worry about that. I will definitely be doing that, you insolent little brat.” 

Another too hard thrust made Uryuu moan. “You better,” he whispered. “Because that’s what I want more than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2010 for the lovely and amazing Catriana, and had actually forgotten all about it until I was going back through my hard drive today and looking at old fic. With some healthy distance between us, the fic and I both agreed that it wasn't half bad and was okay to put up on my archive. Hence the reason it's been two years between inception and "publication."
> 
> I am truly my own worst critic :).
> 
> Title taken from the Chemical Brother's song "Out of Control."


End file.
